The Royal Woods Collection
by LoudAutomata16
Summary: Short fictions about the bonds, dramas, adventures, romances, quiet moments, and stories the Loud siblings share with each other and the rest of Royal Woods. One shot collection (Canned)
1. Blood Ties

**I've found that I've really had fun writing my one-shot series, so I decided to finally just make one that's general. So welcome to The Royal Woods Collection; a collection of one-shots, drabbles, and short multi-chapter series, from a variety of styles and genres. If you want to make a request, feel free to leave it in the reviews, but please keep in mind that I might not do it.**

 **Originally, this story was rated M, but I think I'll keep it T for now. But the rating might go up, but not for now, at least.**

 **And what better way to start this off than with the character I first wrote for; Lucy.**

* * *

As Lucy brought her fountain pen closer to the page she was writing on, ready to leave her signature, a loud snore from her roommate caused her to pause.

She peeked out from underneath her blanket to look at her athletic roommate. As always, Lynn was sleeping on her stomach, blanket thrown about, her snoring and drooling only interrupted by her sporty sleep talk "I need soccer… for my new FLIBBRS…" she said before shoving her face back into her pillow. Seeing her sister sleeping so calmly and peacefully brought about pangs of guilt inside Lucy; she knew the next morning, Lynn would wake up, expecting everything to still be the same…

Lucy shook her head. No, this was what had to be done. Lynn would be better off… no, the entire Loud family would be better off if she just disappeared. Still, she returned back to her running away note, and added a special section for Lynn, to make sure the jock had some idea of what happened to her. Despite her many faults; like her competitiveness, poor sportsmanship, gross habits and tough loving, Lucy still cared for her dearly, and wanted to minimize the amount of shock and panic Lynn would go through when she awoke the next morning, and finding only a note where her sister should have been…

Lucy signed her running away note, and licked the envelope, closing the now wet flap over the other as she clicked her tongue in disgust. The taste was bitter, though what could one expect from an old envelope.

She slowly and quietly pulled the blanket off from over her head, revealing herself to be clothed in a dark gray hoodie, not in her usual sleeping attire. She grabbed two of her black and white striped socks and pulled them over her feet, squeezing her toes in the cloth with a bit of a struggle. She really was getting older, if her own socks were having a hard time fitting her.

Lucy glanced slightly over to her bat colony, and patted her shoulder rapidly, a signal to her pet Fangs, who immediately flew over to his mistress and landed squarely on her shoulder. Lucy gave a slightly emotional smile; at least she wouldn't be completely alone on her journey.

Where was she even going to go? Lucy frowned as she realized she hadn't really thought about it. But then she remembered; it didn't matter. Just as long as she got away from this house. From her fam… from this family.

Lucy started sneaking over to the door, careful not to make any sounds to awaken Lynn, or anyone else. The walls were notoriously thin in this house. As she grabbed the cold doorknob, she gave one last look at her older sister, who had just started kicking her foot around rapidly, as if she were a dog. Lucy smiled slightly at the sight, and gave a little, "Sigh."

She regretted that that would be the last thing she would ever say to Lynn, but what else could have been said?

She reached back over her shoulders and covered her head with her smoke-covered hood, and carefully made her way down the stairs, in mild annoyance of the creaking noises the stairs made as she descended down. Lucy was relieved when she finally made it to the front door. Finally, everyone would be free of her…

"Not even going to say goodbye?" came a soft voice from behind her. Lucy felt horrified… someone knew she was planning on leaving? How?

The Gothic girl turned around slowly towards the voice. There, in the living room, on the sofa, sat her snow-haired brother, Lincoln, with a sad smile on his face. Lucy could only assume that she had missed him with the hoodie covering her peripheral vision.

"Lincoln… what are you…"

"Lucy, I knew you seemed like you were going to do this for a while. Lucy, please, don't go," he interrupted her in a begging tone, "I'm sure no one here cares about…"

"About what, Lincoln?"

He swallowed nervously, before whispering a small, "I'm sure no one here cares about you being… a-adopted. You… You're still our family."

"No, Lincoln. I'm not," Lucy said despondently. Not her usual sadness, but a true heart aching sadness.

"Lucy, don't say that… just because you aren't blood related… just because you were adopted from one of Dad's dead friends…"

"Lincoln, I don't want to talk about it…"

For some reason, that response seemed to anger the snow-haired boy. "So it's too painful for you to talk about it, but it won't be painful for all of us when the girl we grew up and loved… leaves us forever..." Lincoln stopped with a choke, his quick hot temper dying down as he felt his eyes start to water. Lucy felt the guilt truly begin to weigh down on her, and waves of nausea and confusion overtake her. She stepped closer to Lincoln, causing the older child to look up from the floor and back at her.

"Lincoln, I… I appreciate that you want me, but… this is a big house. Things are… expensive for all of you. It… it would be better if Mo- Rita and Lynn didn't keep me around because I'm their friend's daug-"

SLAP!

Lucy turned her head back to Lincoln. He looked at her wildly, panting loudly, before looking at his open palm, that he had used to slap her. He looked back and forth between the panicked bat flying above them, his hand and her face; the paleness of her skin contrasting a growing and deepening red on her cheek. He gulped, as if he had no idea what to do, before letting out a deep, worried breath;

"Don't call them Rita and Lynn. Call them… call them Mom and Dad. Because that's what they are. They're your parents, and I'm your brother… I don't care what your birth certificate says. I know you're my little sister…"

"How do you know?"

Lincoln's lip trembled, as he lunged forward and pulled Lucy towards him. He wrapped his arms around Lucy's back and waist, so tightly that Lucy felt the air leave her lungs.

"This is how I know…" he whispered tearfully into her ear. He held onto her dear life, scared that if he let go for just one second, she would be out the door and gone forever…

He didn't expect to feel two shaky hands slowly make their way up his back and plant themselves onto him, her nails digging into his skin as if she was his only support. He felt Lucy bury her face into his shirt, and start sobbing lightly. She looked up slightly, as her tear-stained eyes locked with Lincoln's. She smiled slightly at him, before leaning in and kissing him on his lips. His eyes widened in shock, while hers remained closed as she forgot everything as she caressed his lips with hers.

"Th-thank you, Lincoln," she said softly, as she pulled back.

"Wha… what was that about?" Lincoln said, his freckled cheeks starting to redden. Lucy felt a devilish grin slowly curl on her face.

"It's okay, we're not related by blood."

"That just makes it weirder," Lincoln said with an uncomfortable laugh. However, he still managed a warm and brotherly smile. "I love you, Lucy. It doesn't matter where you came from… you'll always be my little sister."

Lucy turned away from him and went back to the stairs, motioning for her bat to return to her. She looked back at the young man, and gave him a loving smile.

"I love you too… brother."

* * *

 **I think Lucy and Lincoln are pretty close. Maybe that's why I do these.**


	2. Bun Bun

**Just a few small announcements before I begin. First, I got the idea yesterday that maybe, if I like a story enough and people seem to appreciate it, I can expand it into its own story. I think I'll try to do that soon, either with last chapter or a future one people like.**

 **Second, I think I'm going to make a rule about requests; nothing based on another fanfic. So, Guest, as much as I would like to do something based off Prodigal, I don't want to get in trouble lol.**

 **Anyways, here's a story inspired by way too much time looking at fanart…**

* * *

"LISA!"

The young scientist was in her bunker, keeping dedicated watch over a tall glass chamber. Though it was slightly opaque, due to the steam and gas inside, Lisa could still see the silhouette of what was inside, and that was what she was interested in. Still, life called her away from her science all the time, and this time it was in the form of her brother Lincoln. Of course, she expected this…

Lisa turned her head and put on her faux-innocent grin as she watched her brother descend into her bunker lab. "Why, hello, dear brother. What brings you to my humble work station?" she said, making a small attempt at innocence. This did not fool Lincoln.

"Don't play games with me, Lisa. Where is Bun Bun?"

"You mean your stuffed Oryctolagus cuniculus? I have not seen it. Perhaps you could ask…"

"I already asked some of our sisters. At first, I thought Lana took it and started chewing it up like she sometimes tries to, then I thought Luan took it to put a voice box in to prank me like she did once or twice, but both of them assured me they didn't have Bun Bun. And then I heard from Leni that she saw you with Bun Bun, so…" Lincoln said as he crossed his arms in frustration, "Where is Bun Bun?"

Lisa sighed. She had hoped he wouldn't have caught on so soon, but it was hard to keep secrets in a house of thirteen (of course, even the pets could spill secrets sometimes, so perhaps that number should be bigger). She gestured for Lincoln to come closer, and as he approached her she pointed at the large glass chamber she had been previously observing.

"Yes, Lincoln, I'll admit that I stole away with your stuffed toy, but it was necessary for an experiment that I wanted to attempt."

"Experiment?" Lincoln repeated, his face paling slightly, "Oh no. Did you set Bun Bun on fire? Did you dissolve him with acid? Did you feed him to one of your mutants? Did you… did you…"

"CALM DOWN, BROTHER! You're hyperventilating," Lisa said as she handed him a small lunch bag for him to breathe into. As he started calming himself by breathing in and out of the bag, Lisa started to explain what was happening to his stuffed doll;

"Lincoln, have you ever heard of homunculi?"

"Not really," the young boy admitted.

"Well, the idea of homunculi stretches all the way back to the old alchemists. They believed that, just as humans can create other humans with sperm and eggs…"

"Lisa, how do you know about that stuff?!"

"Please, Lincoln, do not interrupt," she responded with a twinge of annoyance, before clearing her throat and resuming, "As I was saying, they believed that humans could create other humanoids by chemical, or in their case alchemical, means. Essentially, Lincoln, I decided to create a new humanoid form of life, and your stuffed rabbit provided me with a good base."

Lincoln looked confused, before it slowly dawned on him what the genius was saying. He looked into the towering chamber before them, peering in with squinting eyes, when he noticed a human silhouette, practically his size. He turned back to Lisa and pointed at it with a mix of disbelief and awe. "So that… in there…"

Lisa grinned. "Why don't you ask her yourself?" she said as she pressed a large red button on the side of the machine. The glass slowly began to rise, and the steam escaped from the inside. Lincoln coughed and waved the hot gas away from his face (and tried to wave some of it away from Lisa. He was a good brother) as he and Lisa finally saw the fruits of her labor more clearly.

Inside was what looked like a young girl, approximately the same size as Lincoln, though that wasn't what intrigued Lincoln. The girl had… bunny ears coming out of her brownish-whie hair. Lincoln gaped at them and then turned his head to back to Lisa, who was looking rather proud of herself.

"Lincoln, I present to you… Bun Bun!"

The new humanized Bun Bun coughed softly, causing both Lincoln and Lisa to look back to her. She looked at Lisa with glossy eyes, and then shifted towards Lincoln. A smile grew on her face when she caught sight of the familiar white-haired boy.

"H-hi Lincoln. It's me…" she said shyly before trailing off. Lincoln, whose mind was still in shock, responded the only way he felt appropriate;

"You… YOU'RE A GIRL?"

* * *

As night time descended on the Loud House, all the siblings went to their rooms for bed. After saying good night to the twins, Lincoln closed the door to his room, and turned to look at his bed. He jumped in the air when he noticed Bun Bun was sitting on it.

"I'm glad your family seemed to like me," said Bun Bun, "They were really nice. I thought they would be meaner based on some of the things you said to me…"

"Y-yeah. I was kinda venting back then. They really are all great. I just… have fights with them sometimes…" Lincoln stammered, "Well, good night, Bun Bun," he said, as he tucked himself into bed.

The homunculus got up from his bed and whispered a soft "Good night, Lincoln." She reached for the handle of the door, ready to find somewhere else to sleep…

"Um, Bun Bun?"

The girl looked back to Lincoln, who was now blushing a soft red. "Can you… Well, you know how I sometimes need you to get to sleep…"

"Yeah?"

"Um…" Lincoln said as he looked down, to avoid eye contact with her, "Can you… stay with me?"

Much to his surprise, Bun Bun didn't seem to aggressively call him a pervert. Rather, she smiled and lifted the covers, comfortable snuggling herself next to the shame-filled boy. Lincoln had a strong hesitation at first, but Bun Bun's inviting presence and warm smile encouraged him to wrap his arms around the rabbit girl, as if she were still his Bun Bun doll.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Lincoln, I'm still the same Bun Bun I always was. I didn't mind it then, and I don't mind it now," she responded sweetly, brushing a little of his hair. Lincoln felt more weirded out by all this than anything before in his life, but still… she was right. It was still Bun Bun, the rabbit that he had his whole life.

The rabbit that helped him sleep at night.

The rabbit that… he liked hugging.

"G-good night, Bun Bun."

"Good night, Lincoln."

The boy closed his eyes and smiled slightly, and hugged his rabbit just a little tighter.

* * *

 **Dang, that was weird. Course, it would have been weirder if they went a little further~**

 **Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think, and leave a request if you have one.**


	3. Firefight

**This was the first idea I came up with for this collection, based on a short story I read a long time ago. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Lane Loud pulled out a cigarette on the rooftop of the crumbling, decrepit building. He knew he shouldn't. If there was one thing anyone knew about war, it was that, at nighttime, you didn't light a cigarette. If any enemy soldier caught a glimpse of the bright spark of your lighter, they would know where you were. And if they knew were you were, if you're location was compromised, then you were screwed. Especially if you were a sniper like Lane.

But the boy didn't care. A long time ago, his only concern was making his family laugh, and by extension making himself smile, when he saw their faces light up with smiles. But there were no more smiles to be had, as the drums of war beat over their home, and the siblings had scattered to the wind.

Maybe Lane hoped an enemy would see his light, and put a nice bullet into his skull…

BANG!

Lane instinctively ducked as he heard the gunshot fire into the air, all desire for death gone, as the human instinct to survive no matter what kicked in. He dropped his cigarette and breathed heavily as he waited for a second shot. He could only assume his enemy was on the opposing roof. It was only a guess, but it was better than nothing.

The young adult grabbed a small piece of the rubble next to him, and briefly smiled. "Let's rock his world," he whispered to himself, "Ha… ha… geddit?" he drew it out as slowly as possible, before tossing the rock into the air.

BANG! came a second shot. Lane smiled. Amateur. The motion must have startled him, and now Lane knew he was dealing with a rookie, and where said rookie was.

The brown haired boy grabbed his rifle as quickly as possible and lifted his head, hoping the other solider was reloading.

 _Huh… huh…_

He breathed heavily as he put the scope to his eye. The silhouette of a young man on the other rooftop, struggling with his weapon came into Lane's view.

 _Huh… huh…_

Lane made sure to aim directly for the head as the other solider seemed to finally look up at him.

BANG!

Bulls eye.

The other man dropped on to his knees, and then collapsed face first onto the floor. Lane held his breath, almost as if that would stop the other one from breathing, and finally sighed of relief when he saw the other man not get up.

It was official; Lane Loud had bagged his first kill of the night.

Lane got up from his sitting place, and prepared to depart from the ruined buildings… but for some reason, he felt a weird desire to look at the man he shot. All he ever saw from him was a dark figure. The other one deserved at least a bit of dignity, to have his killer look at him up close, rather than from the safe distance with the aid of glass.

Lane swallowed heavily, and hoped none of the other's comrades were around. The small firefight had not attracted any other gunshots or sounds, aside from the panicked flapping of bird's wings, so Lane felt it okay to investigate. He walked over to the door leading to the stairwell down the building, and he sighed as he peered down into the dark stairway, and slowed made his way down.

He continued his path across the street, shooing away a few stray cats, and kicked open the door to the other building, not worrying too much about who would hear him. He made his way up the second flight of stairs, eventually huffing and puffing as he finally reached the rooftop.

 _The stairway to Heaven… I am going to see a dead guy after all…_

He chuckled slightly, even though he didn't think it was funny.

He opened the door to the second rooftop, and looked around for the body of the fallen solider. Eventually, he spied it in the corner, and wandered over to it. It was a young man, who looked slightly older than him, with dark brownish hair and a thin figure. Lane flipped the corpse over to look at the face of the enemy, and his eyes widened as he recognized his opponent;

The dead eyes of Luke Loud, his old roommate and best friend, stared back at him.

Lane was surprised, not only at the fact that his own older brother was with the enemy, but that… he surprisingly didn't feel anything. The body of his brother was lying before him, dead by his own hands, and yet… nothing.

Years later, Lane would look back on that moment and realize something… he had believed it was shock or adrenaline that stopped him from feeling for the loss of Luke, but now he knew the truth about why he felt nothing.

When he signed up for the war, he knew he was going to be killing his brothers.

It just so happened this one was blood-related.


	4. Sick Day

**I thought about writing something a bit more casual and leaning more to the K or K+ rating, so here it is;**

* * *

"Just… just let me go outside, Linc. *cough* Sunlight is supposed to *cough* help, ya know?"

Lincoln sighed as he continued to stir the chicken noodle soup. He had expected Lynn to insist on going outside to play her sports, despite her sickness. Still, for the past half hour he had been sitting next to her bed, she had demanded he let her go about once per minute.

"I'm sorry, Lynn. You're just going to hurt yourself. Just drink your chicken soup. That should take your mind off of it."

Lynn grunted in annoyance, but still took the warm soup bowl from his hands. She shakily grabbed the spoon in her constantly vibrating hand, and slowly brought it up to her mouth, sipping the contents. She paused and smacked her lips together, trying to get a taste for it, before finally beaming at her brother.

"Tastes good," she said, before her smile turned a little more mocking, "Maybe cooking is your thing. I guess those delicate, soft hands would be good for something."

"Come on, Lynn," Lincoln complained, "Do you have to be like that all the time?"

Lynn's smile quickly wiped off her face, but before she could answer, she went into a coughing fit. Not dry coughs either. Each time she coughed, it was as if the mucus was running up her throat, and she shook with such force that Lincoln immediately grabbed the soup so she wouldn't spill the piping hot liquid all over herself.

"Lynn, are you okay?" he asked in panic, "Do you need me to get Mom?"

"No *cough* it's fine *choke* Can you just… rub my back?"

"Rub your back? I don't see how that would…"

"JUST RUB MY BACK!" she screamed before letting out another chesty cough. Lincoln immediately followed her order, and started gently moving his hand up and down her back, in a calm and relaxing manner. His older sister's coughing began to slow down, and eventually it stopped. She started to breathe in and out of her mouth loudly, calming herself from her fit.

"Th-thank you Lincoln," she practically wheezed, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You wanted me to rub your back, so I don't mind you screaming…"

"Not that," she said, weakly waving her hand dismissively, "I'm sorry… for making fun of you earlier. I-I really appreciate that you're sticking with me."

"No problem, Lynn," he said with a soft smile at her, "And… it's fine. We're siblings. We get used to bullying and teasing each other."

"But now… I guess what I said earlier still applies…"

"What do you mean?"

"Your delicate, soft hands really are good for something."

Lincoln looked at her face, trying to find some trace of mocking or amusement on her behalf. But, to his surprise, she was being genuine. She smiled weakly at him, as much as her illness would allow, in a look that told Lincoln that she really was thankful for him being there.

"Th-thank you, Lynn," he said, deciding to accept the compliment despite its two sided nature, before he gained a thoughtful look on his face. "Lynn, why did you want me to rub your back specifically?"

The sporty girl, whose face was already red from the heat of the sickness, felt her face go even more crimson and warm, as she looked down at her blanket and mumbled something too quiet for Lincoln to hear.

"What was that?" her brother asked again.

"It calms me down…" Lynn admitted quietly, almost as if she were ashamed, before she looked back to her brother with fiery eyes, "If you tell anyone about that…"

"I won't, Lynn, I promise," he said, as he continued to massage her backside. The athletic girl smiled and softened her eyes, and let her brother continue. Eventually, she let out a large yawn, causing Lincoln to remove his hands and stand up slightly.

"Well, I guess you need to get plenty of rest," Lincoln said softly, grabbing her blanket and drawing it over his older sister, "Sleep well, Lynn," he said, kissing her burning forehead and turning to start walking away…

"Wait, Lincoln…"

The young boy turned back to look at her, and she said, in the same shy tone as earlier, "Can you… stay with me? I-I don't want to be alone."

 _Poor Lynn,_ Lincoln thought to himself, _This flu is really making her act differently._

But he didn't deny her, especially when she seemed to be in need. He walked back over to the small chair he placed next to her bed, and sat down. He looked her in the eyes, and grabbed her hand. "I'll be here when you wake up," he promised her, causing her to smile gently at him with gratitude.

"Thanks. I... I love you, little bro," she said as she rolled over and closed her eyes.

"I love you too, Lynn," he responded with a brotherly smile as Lynn's chest began to rise up and down and the girl began snoring.


End file.
